


Accidental Warlord Supplements

by inexplicifics



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dramatis Personae, FAQ, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics
Summary: A timeline, dramatis personae, chronological reading order, and various notes for theAccidental Warlord and His PackAU.
Comments: 61
Kudos: 689





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



A rough timeline of the Accidental Warlord universe, subject to change as the series progresses, and having only the very _faintest_ relationship to any canon timeline:

  * Pre-930s: Witchers created
  * 936: Vesemir born
  * 1091: Aubry born
  * 1146: Geralt and Eskel born
  * 1158: Lambert born
  * 1160: Serrit born
  * 1178: Yennefer born on Belletyn
  * 1195: Zofia born
  * 1199: Emhyr born
  * 1200: Jan born
  * 1205: Anna born
  * 1212: Emhyr cursed
  * 1214: Pavetta born
  * 1217: Zofia leaves home to become a mercenary
  * 1221: Jaskier born
  * 1222: Anna dies; Milena and Julita born
  * 1223: Aren goes out on the Path and is captured in Redania
  * 1224: The Fall of Ard Carraigh; Zofia comes to Kaer Morhen
  * 1227: Jan comes to Kaer Morhen; Mouse born
  * 1229: Jan brings cats to Kaer Morhen
  * 1230: Pavetta marries "Duny"; Ciri is born on Belletyn; Geralt brings Ciri to Kaer Morhen
  * 1232: Yennefer and her cohort of mages come to Kaer Morhen; Triss invents a potion to test for Grasses compatibility, lowering the mortality rate of the Trials drastically
  * 1234: Pavetta "dies"; Emhyr returns to Nilfgaard and claims the throne 
  * 1235: Jaskier goes to Oxenfurt
  * 1236: Elen marries Crach an Craite
  * **1240: Jaskier comes to Kaer Morhen** ; Maja is captured and given the False Trials
  * 1241: the Count de Lettenhove visits Kaer Morhen; Jaskier and Geralt become lovers; Geralt conquers Kovir; Geralt, Jaskier, Eskel, and Yennefer visit Redania; the would-be consorts and Milena come to Kaer Morhen; Zia is captured and given the False Trials
  * Summer 1242: the Warlord's family attends the elven summer festival; Elena is captured and given the False Trials
  * Autumn 1242: Jaskier and Milena and Eskel visit Oxenfurt and are kidnapped; Aiden returns home
  * Winter 1242: Aubry gets to pet a cat; Jaskier is briefly de-aged
  * Spring 1243: Serrit transitions; Ada is captured and given the False Trials; Henselt of Temeria attempts to assassinate Geralt and is overthrown; Mouse comes to Kaer Morhen; Elen of Skellige reveals her former identity to Cormac of the Griffins
  * Summer 1243: Livi flees an arranged marriage and is rescued by Dragonfly; Aleksander becomes Duke of Velen; Redania is conquered




	2. Dramatis Personae

A listing of the characters of the Accidental Warlord universe, with notes. * marks OCs, though I have of course taken vast liberties with all of the canon characters.

** The Wolf’s Lands **

**Kaer Morhen**

_School of the Wolf_

Geralt, the White Wolf, Warlord of the North, ruler of Kaedwen, Caingorn, Kovir, Temeria, Redania, and the top half of Aedirn, lover of Jaskier and Eskel

Eskel Amber-Eyed, second-in-command of the Witchers of Kaer Morhen, the White Wolf’s shadow and right hand, who speaks with the Wolf’s voice and commands in his name, lover of Geralt and Jaskier

Vesemir the Grey, advisor to the White Wolf, chief trainer for all Schools

Lambert, consort of Milena

Aubry, bodyguard and brother of Jaskier

Rennes, Head of the School of the Wolf

Gweld, lover of Serrit

Gardis

Varin, swordmaster of the School of the Wolf

Hemminks

Clovis

Gascaden

Barmin, eldest living member of the School of the Wolf

Remus

Tjold

Thornwald

_School of the Cat_

Treyse, Head of the School of the Cat and Spymaster of Kaer Morhen, great-uncle of Liliana and her family

Cedric, lover of Axel

Axel, lover of Cedric

Aiden

Kiyan

Guxart

Dragonfly, lover of Livi

Vesper*

Rach*

_School of the Griffin_

Keldar, Head of the School of the Griffin

Coën

Ealdred

Cormac

Roland*, squire of Orn, lover of Julita

Jerome Moreau

Orn*, mentor of Roland

Kyril*

_School of the Viper_

Ivar Evil-Eye, Head of the School of the Viper

Auckes, lover of Zofia

Serrit, lover of Gweld

Letho, uncle of Julita

Kolgrim

Gerring

_School of the Bear_

Artek*, Head of the School of the Bear

Junod

Ivo

Gerd

Bran*

Esra*

_School of the Manticore_

Merten, Head of the School of the Manticore, lover of Leocadie

Leocadie*, alchemy trainer of the School of the Manticore, lover of Merten

Theodore*

Aren*

Maja*

Zia*

Elena*

Ada*

_School of the Crane_

Stefan, Head of the School of the Crane

Einri*

Ebert*

Byrtel*

_Mages_

Yennefer of Vengerberg, advisor to the White Wolf

Triss Merigold, chief healer of Kaer Morhen

Seraphina Steelwright*, allied of the School of the Crane

Istredd, stationed in Caingorn

Lytta, stationed in Hagge (now deceased)

Bianca, stationed in Ard Carraigh

Adrianna, out on patrol with the Witchers

Tiziana, out exploring the Wolf’s lands

_Humans and Others_

Jaskier of Kaer Morhen, Bard and Consort of the Warlord of the North, formerly Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove, lover of Eskel

Milena* of Kaer Morhen, formerly Marchioness Milena de Roggeven, lover of Lambert

Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, called Ciri, heir to the Warlord of the North, heir to the kingdom of Cintra, heir to the empire of Nilfgaard, daughter of Geralt, Pavetta, and Emhyr

Zofia* of Kaer Morhen, lover of Auckes

Livi* of Kaer Morhen, formerly Oliwia Bartol, Baroness of Denesle, lover of Dragonfly

Liliana* of Daevon, called Mouse, assistant spymaster of Kaer Morhen, great-niece of Treyse

Nadia*, maidservant of Liliana

Aleksander*, called Sasha, courtly graces tutor of the trainees, previously (briefly) Duke of Velen

Jan Kelner*, steward of Kaer Morhen, previously husband of Roza, father of Julita

Julita Kelner*, junior baker, daughter of Jan, niece of Letho, lover of Roland

Marlene de Trastamara, head cook

Emilia*, head baker

Aniela*, Mistress of the Wardrobe

Tadeusz*, larderer

Andrzej*, stablemaster

Yaevinn, an elven historian

_Trainees_

Michal*, soon to be of the School of the Bear

Eryk*

Rafal*

Zenon*

Konrad*

Jozef*

_Cats_

Drinks-Mouse-Blood*, oldest queen in Kaer Morhen

Befriends-Predators*, formerly Sticks-His-Nose-In-The-Cream, called Nosy, father of Fears-Nothing

Fears-Nothing*, daughter of Nosy

Leaps-Through-Flames*

Rides-Goats-Up-Walls*

Killed-The-Rat-King*

**Elven Lands**

Filavandrel aen Fidhail of the Silver Towers, king of the elves, sworn to the Wolf

Lyari*, a traveling merchant, wife of Neremyn, mother of Dara

Neremyn*, a traveling merchant, husband of Lyari, father of Dara

Dara, a merchants’ child

Arel*, a luthier

**Kaedwen**

Szymon*, King of Kaedwen, sworn to the Wolf

Filip*, Baron of Daevon, husband of Nikola, father of Dominik, Liliana, Fabian, and Gabriela, great-nephew of Treyse

Nikola*, Baroness of Daevon, wife of Filip, mother of Dominik, Liliana, Fabian, and Gabriela

Dominik* of Daevon, heir of the barony, husband of Helena

Fabian* of Daevon

Gabriela* of Daevon

Helena* of Rakverelin, wife of Dominik

Kamil*, a stableboy in Daevon

Maksymilian*, lord of Buki

Borys*, lord of Leyda (now deceased)

Roza Kelner*, wife of Jan, mother of Julita (now deceased)

Anna*, sister of Zofia (now deceased)

**Caingorn and Kovir**

Grzegorz*, Prince of Caingorn and Kovir, sworn to the Wolf

**Temeria**

Henselt*, King of Temeria, father of Agata (now deceased)

Agata*, princess of Temeria, daughter of Henselt (now deceased)

Kathryne*, queen of Temeria, wife of Henselt, once Kathryne of Neunreuth in Nazair (now deceased)

Sabrina Glevissig, sorceress (now deceased)

Griffin*, King of Temeria, sworn to the Wolf, previously Baron of Hirundum, husband of Marika

Marika*, Queen of Temeria, sworn to the Wolf, previously Marchioness Marika de Roggeven, wife of Griffin

Paulina* de Brokilon, countess

Antonina*, a servant in Hirundum

Joanna*, a servant in Hirundum

Old Bartosz*, a servant in Hirundum

Young Bartosz*, a servant in Hirundum

**Redania**

Vizimir, King of Redania (now deceased)

Duke Velen*, maternal uncle of Vizimir (now deceased)

Gustavus*, chief of Vizimir’s mages (now deceased)

Konrad*, a mage (now deceased)

Adelina*, once queen of Redania, second wife of Vizimir, now Seneschal to King Dawid

Duke de Roggeven*, husband of Duchess de Roggeven, father of Marta, Marika, and Milena

Duchess de Roggeven*, wife of Duke de Roggeven, mother of Marta, Marika, and Milena

Marta* de Roggeven, marchioness (currently held in Daevon)

Count de Lettenhove, husband of Countess de Lettenhove, father of Jaskier

Countess de Lettenhove*, wife of Count de Lettenhove, mother of Jaskier

Karolina* de Rimmar, countess

Dawid*, King of Redania, sworn to the Wolf

Hanna*, a noblewoman

Natalia*, Countess of Piana, wife of Karol

Karol*, Count of Piana, husband of Natalia

Robert*, a nobleman

Piotr*, a nobleman

Mikolaj*, Duke of Velen

Patryk*, a manservant

Aleksander*, page of the Duke de Roggeven

Eliza*, prioress of the Temple of Melitele in Garins

Domenika*, acolyte at the Temple of Melitele in Garins

Deckerman, Chancellor of Oxenfurt University

Priscilla, called Callonetta, bard

Shani, professor of medicine at Oxenfurt University

Kaja*, a bookseller

**Aedirn**

Gwidon*, King of Aedirn, father of Xenon

Xenon*, prince of Aedirn, son of Gwidon

** Other Lands **

**Cintra**

Calanthe, Queen of Cintra, wife of Eist

Eist Tuirseach, King of Cintra, previously Jarl of Skellige, husband of Calanthe

Mousesack, a druid, advisor of Calanthe

Vissegerd, head of the Cintran Royal Guard

**Skellige**

Crach an Craite, Jarl of Skellige, husband of Elen, father of Hjalmar, Cerys, Ragnar, and Loki

Elen* an Craite, previously Pavetta of Cintra, previously wife of Emhyr, wife of Crach, mother of Ciri, Ragnar, and Loki, stepmother of Hjalmar and Cerys

Hjalmar an Craite, son of Crach

Cerys an Craite, daughter of Crach

Ragnar an Craite, son of Crach and Elen

Loki an Craite, son of Crach and Elen

Heather*, a nursemaid

**Mahakam**

Brouver Hoog, chief elder of the dwarves of Mahakam

**Cidaris**

Mathen, King of Cidaris

**Kerack**

Tarrand, King of Kerack

**Verden**

Ervyll, King of Verden

**Brugge**

Venzlav, King of Brugge

**Lyria**

Meve, Queen of Lyria

**Nilfgaard**

Emhyr var Emreis, Emperor of Nilfgaard, previously Duny, previously husband of Pavetta of Cintra, father of Ciri


	3. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assorted notes and frequently asked questions about the Accidental Warlord Universe

**The Schools**

Wolves: I think this is the oldest School. Honorable, steady, a little tradition-bound, better with swords than with magic or explosives (except for Eskel’s Signs, of course). Decent at working together. Fairly balanced mix of strength, agility, and stamina.

Cats: More focused on agility than anything else. Arguably more in touch with their emotions, but prone to berserking if they get too angry. A little feral at the best of times. Not terribly bothered by killing humans. The only School to have female members.

Vipers: Loners, not terribly wedded to the concept of “honor” - they’ll do the expedient thing, regardless of whether it’s right. Willing to use poisons and traps; not bothered by killing humans. Even less in touch with their emotions than Wolves.

Bears: Very much loners, quite reluctant to work in groups, but they do a sort of apprenticeship setup with the boys who pass the Trials. Lots of strength and stamina, not much agility. Fighting style best summed up as “stand there and hit it until it falls over” - not much tactical complexity. Often grumpy.

Griffins: Think they’re knights; honorable and courteous but a bit stiff. Good with magic and swords both; not as agile as the Cats. Also use an apprenticeship method - older Griffins take “squires” and train them personally. The only Witchers to not mind calling people “my lord.”

Manticores: Extremely good at poisons; like inventing new ones and coating their weapons with them. Brew and distill alcohol in their spare time - but only Witchers ought to drink it. (Well, no one should drink it, but only Witchers can.) Not too fond of head-on battles; prefer to strike, poison or cripple, and duck into cover again until the enemy is dead.

Cranes: The most technologically innovative. Like bows, bombs, guns, anything long-distance. Can sail and swim quite well. Like shiny things. Prone to getting overexcited about new projects.

*

**The Goose Trick**

The goose trick is actually a series of tricks; Ciri invents a new one every time. Suggestions for future goose tricks are gleefully accepted on tumblr. Past tricks include:

  * Releasing three geese into the keep, thoughtfully labeled One, Two, and Four
  * A goose puppet which Ciri uses to honk at passers-by
  * Swapping all the morning's hard-boiled eggs for bewildered goslings
  * Ciri running through the halls, flapping and honking and smacking people as she passes
  * Coaxing a flock of geese to follow her to the great hall before flinging a loaf of bread into the hall and slamming the doors behind the geese
  * Letting a very well-behaved goose into the keep, which makes people very worried despite never doing anything
  * "Treeing" Witchers with a small horde of hissing geese
  * Teaching a goose to hold a dagger in its beak and run towards a target
  * Covering a goose in wet paint and releasing it inside the keep
  * Attaching weaponry to geese in the manner of taping a knife to a roomba
  * Dropping a goose on someone's head from the rafters



*

**Sexually Transmitted Immortality**

While Zofia originally guesses it's semen which transfers conditional immortality to Witchers' lovers, it's actually any bodily fluids, including saliva, so just regular _kissing_ could be enough. However, only fairly unstressed Witchers have enough free mutagens in their system to have 'spare' mutagens for their lovers; a stressed, badly injured, or deeply unhappy Witcher will be using all their mutagen-granted healing themselves, and won't have any to spare.

*

**Geralt's Perspective**

I cannot for the life of me get Warlord!Geralt to talk to me. I don't think I am ever going to write a fic from his point of view.

*

**Blanket Permission**

If you would like to podfic, remix, make art of, make new fic of, or otherwise play with any of my fic, please feel free. I am _delighted_ by how many people want to play in this universe, and welcome any and all works inspired by it. Just let me know so I can come and squee over it!


	4. Chronological Reading Order

With a Conquering Air (Jaskier POV) - the start of the series; Jaskier comes to Kaer Morhen, meets Geralt, and slowly falls in love

I Would Follow Your Soul As It Leads (Eskel POV) - seven scenes in Eskel's life as Geralt's best friend and right hand

Only Love Proudly and Gladly and Well (Jaskier POV) - Jaskier and Geralt deal with husband-hunters and emotions, and Jaskier becomes Consort

I Would Beat With Your Heart As It Beats (Eskel POV) - Eskel finds Jaskier during Only Love Proudly

Your Faults Had Made Me Love You More (Lambert and Milena POVs) - Lambert and Milena successfully court each other

Stamped in the Mint of Memory (Zofia POV) - Zofia's backstory

Twirl Three Notes and Make a Star (Jaskier and Eskel POVs) - Eskel, Jaskier, and Ciri go on a road trip, resulting in Eskel and Geralt confessing their feelings at last

I Have Heart-Fire and Singing To Give (Jaskier POV) - Eskel, Jaskier, and Milena visit Oxenfurt, get kidnapped, and free themselves

I Am Sandaled with Wind and With Flame (Lambert and Aubry POVs) - Lambert and Aubry try desperately to find their kidnapped loved ones

The Sky Is Luminous (Milena POV) - Geralt and Milena have a conversation

Home Again From Far-Off Places (Aiden POV) - Aiden comes home to discover a lot has changed while he was in Skellige

O Soul, I Said, Have You No Tears (Vesemir POV) - Vesemir's backstory

Left on the Hither Side of Death (Jaskier POV) - Triss tells Jaskier about the creation of the testing potion

Live On a Hill Against the Sky (Eskel and Jan POVs) - Jan comes to Kaer Morhen

Never Fear the Thing You Feel (Letho POV) - Letho acquires a niece

Your Wisdom and Your Waywardness (Jan POV) - 7+1 of Witchers confusing humans and vice versa

Holding Wonder Like a Cup (multiple POVs) - Aubry gets to pet a cat

The Debt Is Terrible That Must Be Paid In Song (multiple POVs) - Jaskier spends some time de-aged, bringing a lot of trauma to the surface for everyone

My Spirit Is Still Glad of Breath (multiple POVs) - three reactions to the decision to change the training

The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall (Jaskier, Eskel, and Ciri POVs) - Henselt of Temeria attempts to assassinate Geralt, and Eskel takes his revenge

The Minting of a Gold-Crowned King (Griffin POV) - Griffin of Hirundum acquires a throne; Emhyr var Emreis learns about Ciri

Your Spirit's Secret Hides Like Gold (Mouse POV) - Mouse comes to Kaer Morhen

As the Unchanging, Many-Colored Sea (Serrit POV) - Serrit's backstory

Laughter and Hearts So High (Yaevinn POV) - Yaevinn overhears the School Heads discussing their trainees' creative insanity

All My World Is In Your Arms (multiple POVs) - 5+1 of Lambert and Milena being sweet

Sought for the Open Sea (Elen and Eskel POVs) - Lady Elen an Craite reveals her former identity, and the council learns how Geralt acquired Ciri

Oh, Be For Me The Sky (Livi and Dragonfly POVs) - Livi comes to Kaer Morhen, under Dragonfly's protection

The Old Wild, Restless Sorrow (Aubry and Jaskier POVs) - Jaskier reacts to the traumatic memories Livi's arrival has stirred up

As Constant and As Changeful (Serrit POV) - Serrit realizes she's in love

Changeful and Iridescent Fires (Serrit POV) - Serrit and Gweld encounter community theater

Peace Comes to Them on Quiet Feet (Yennefer POV) - Yennefer reflects on the spell which has won her the most acclaim from the Witchers

The Faithful Beauty of the Stars (multiple POVs) - Jaskier reveals the semi-immortality of the Witchers' lovers

Into the Light Out of Darkness (multiple POVs) - Aleksander becomes Duke of Velen, secrets are revealed, and Redania is finally conquered

Inlay with Squares of Gold the Winter Night - four winter solstices in Kaer Morhen

*

Then Will Love Be Kind To Thee (multiple POVs) - smutlets

Like Stones in a Running Stream (multiple POVs) - ficlets from tumblr


	5. Descriptions and Faceclaims

**OC Descriptions**

**Milena** is short, maybe 5'2" or 5'3", and built slender. She has fair skin, dark hair worn long (and usually in braids), and large dark eyes. She's very pretty and does a magnificent innocent look, though she's a lot stronger than she appears, these days.

 **Zofia** is tall, maybe 5'9 or 5'10", and quite broad-shouldered. She has straight brown hair and brown eyes, and mid-brown skin. She's handsome rather than pretty, with a decent assortment of scars from her years both as a mercenary and as one of the Wolf's warriors. She prefers to wear trousers.

 **Livi** is even shorter than Milena, maybe 5'0" at the outside, and slight. She has dark skin and dark hair, and startling green eyes. She prefers to wear trousers now that that's an option.

 **Mouse** is maybe 5'3", a little plump, and on the plainer side of pretty. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and goes out of her way to make sure her clothing is nondescript when she's being Mouse rather than Lady Liliana.

 **Aren** of the Manticores is tall, maybe 6'2", and currently quite gaunt, with more scars than even a Witcher considers quite normal. He has sort of mid-brown skin and his hair is dark and wavy, though it’s been shaved nearly to his scalp. His eyes are Witcher gold.

Of the girls, **Maja** is the oldest, at about fifteen. She is tall and gangly, with fair skin that used to be tanned and dark brown hair (cropped short, as it is for all of them, but it would be fairly straight if grown out). Her eyes are proper Witcher gold, and she has long scars on each cheek which pre-date her capture and False Trials.

 **Zia** is the next oldest, at about fourteen (the girls were captured over several years). She is short and compact, with mid-brown skin and dark curly hair and very slightly pointed ears. Her eyes are a disturbing combination of Witcher gold and the grey that they were before her False Trials.

 **Elena** is around thirteen; she is just about to hit a growth spurt, but she’ll never be terribly tall. She will be a bit plump when she starts getting enough food, though all of them are far too skinny just now. She has fair skin and dark red hair and Witcher gold eyes.

 **Ada** is the youngest, at around twelve. She’s very small, as a product of malnutrition even before she was brought to the Duke’s mansion. She has fair skin, dark blonde hair, and Witcher gold eyes.

 **Esra** of the Bears is a big blond fellow, taller than Aren - probably around 6′6″ or 6′8″ and extremely burly - with a bushy beard a few shades darker than his hair. He’s fair-skinned and wears his hair fairly long, braided back.

 **Aleksander** is short (maybe 5'6") and stocky, with brown hair and eyes, middling handsome.

 **Roland** of the Griffins is...5′8″ ish, I think, not actually short but certainly not a great towering fellow like so many of the Wolves. Build is more lean than bulky, I think, good for agility and speed. He’s got blond hair that he wears to about his shoulders, and keeps braided neatly back, and I think he has freckles. He’s cute rather than hot, looks downright harmless right up until you see the eyes and remember he’s a Witcher.

 **Julita Kelner** is just tall. Must be all the good food in Kaer Morhen; she was taller than her father by the time she turned sixteen, much to both of their surprise. She probably ends up being 5′10″ or so, with remarkable shoulders and some serious curves. Sandy blonde hair like her father, with her mama’s grey eyes. Roland likes to pick her up and spin around until they’re both dizzy and laughing.

 **Jan Kelner** is shorter than his daughter, maybe 5'7" or 5'8", with a stocky build. He's got fair skin and sandy blond hair, just starting to grey a little, and blue eyes. He's got a sort of an "everyman" face, neither handsome nor ugly, and usually inkstains on his fingers.

 **Griffin of Temeria** is only about 5′6″ - his family has always been short - with dark hair and dark eyes and a nose that’s been broken once and set just a little bit crooked. (He was eight, and fell out of a tree.) He’s good at making himself look taller with stance, like his father taught him to, but pretty much every Witcher towers over him easily. He’s in decent physical shape but nothing special - good enough to muck out stables or ride the boundaries of his estates, nowhere near ‘professional soldier’ or even ‘blacksmith’. His ears are just a little large for his face and his sisters tease him about them, as sisters will.

**Faceclaims**

Aiden of the Cats: Santiago Cabrera as Aramis in the Three Musketeers

Aubry of the Wolves: Jason Momoa as Ronon Dex in Stargate: Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments or on tumblr if there are any OCs you would like me to add descriptions for!


	6. Songs of the Accidental Warlord Universe

The annotations are the first time the song is mentioned, or the first time the lyrics are given. Titles do not always show up in the text. Love songs are for Geralt unless otherwise noted.

**Written by Jaskier:**

The Lobster Song: _Oh me, oh my, the lobster cried, the water’s getting hotter -_ (WACA ch 3)

Untitled love song: _There was a lark upon a branch, that sang and sang and sang / and there below the tree there sat a wolf as white as snow…_ (WACA ch 5)

Untitled love song (not Jolene): _My lover is beyond compare / with golden eyes and moonlit hair / as fierce as winter in his wrath / a gentle summer in the bath…_ (WACA ch 6)

Untitled love song: _If you go out in the hills at night / there’s a wolf who’s waiting there / he’ll hunt you over hill and height / be you fleet as deer or hare / He’ll chase you ‘neath the pale moon / he’ll catch you in the shadowed dark / his silver teeth will be your doom / his golden eyes will claim your heart._ (WACA ch 6)

Untitled ode to the Wolf’s pack: _The White Wolf leads a mighty pack, aye a mighty pack he leads / bold and fierce and terrible are the wolves who run behind him / At his right hand runs a wolf as like him as a shadow / at his left hand runs a witch with violet eyes like flames / at his shoulder runs a wolf as wise as any druid / and there above his head there flies a lark to sing his praise._ (OLP ch 2)

Untitled song for Lambert: _There was a Witcher well-behaved / whose tongue was sharp as any blade / His beard was shorn, his eyes were orange, his reputation daily made._ (OLP ch 2)

Ciri’s Geese (OLP ch 2)

Wolf’s Heart: _There was a wolf whose heart was held / beneath a songbird’s wings…_ (OLP ch 2)

Untitled song for Eskel: _The White Wolf’s shadow is as dark as night / his eyes like embers glowing / and at the White Wolf’s right he stands / all truths and secrets knowing…_ (OLP ch 3)

The Maiden’s Question: _Oh wolf, said the maiden, your eyes they do gleam / your teeth are so sharp and your claws are so keen / have you come to devour me, am I your prey / or will you claim me and bear me away?_ (OLP ch 4)

Untitled song for Yennefer: _The sorceress with violet eyes / has never known a day of love / her heart is stone, or so it seems / until you see her with her cub…_ (OLP ch 5)

The Wolf and the Swan (for Lambert and Milena): _Down to the shores of a mountain lake came a wolf to quench his thirst / and on the crystal water saw a swan as white as snow…_ (OLP ch 7)

The Wolf with Amber Eyes (TTN ch 2)

Cirilla’s Star: _There’s a star that gleams in time with your heart / darling daughter, look up to see it shine / it lit on the day you came into the world / it will not fade until the end of time…_ (TTN ch 2)

Sunlit Lover: _There is sunlight in your hair, oh my darling, oh my dear / there is sunlight in your hair, shining bright as molten gold / what do I need with the stars and the moon / when I have the sun in my arms to hold…_ (TTN ch 3)

Sharper than Swords (for Lambert) (TTN ch 3)

Quiet Wolf (for Aubry) (TTN ch 3)

Silent & Deadly (for the Cat School) (TTN ch 3)

Beware (for the Bear School) (TTN ch 3)

Regal (for the Griffin School) (TTN ch 3)

Untitled love song: _Oh my lover, never leave me / be thou always at my side / never go, oh never grieve me / together let us live and die._ (TTN ch 5)

Untitled song for Filavandrel: _Silver Filavandrel led them / the Lioness of Cintra in pursuit / hunted and harried and hindered / came the elven folk into the White Wolf’s lands…_ (TTN ch 5)

Untitled song for the elven festival, sung by the Witcher chorus (TTN ch 7)

Beloved Lord: _‘Lead me, my beloved lord, and I shall follow ever / I shall not fail you while I live, while blood runs in my veins / I shall not cease to love you till the stars shall fall from heaven’ / so spake he, never dreaming that his lord should feel the same - / ‘Most trusted and beloved’ said the lord whom he had pledged to / ‘all that I have and am lies in your hands and always will / with you beside me, there is nothing in this world that we cannot do / and though the sky may fall, be sure that I shall love you still.’_ (TTN ch 7)

Untitled song for Witchers: _His sword a blur, he faced the beast / as fast as it and faster / it struck and found not flesh but steel / lay waiting for its jaws…_ (TTN ch 7)

Untitled comic song about a hapless traveler (TTN ch 7)

Untitled bawdy song: _One wolf is good, but two are better / rain or sun or any weather -_ (TTN ch 8)

Untitled song involving a fish (IHHF ch 1)

Untitled bawdy song: _The White Wolf he hath captured me / alas it is no trick / he keeps me in his bedroom / a-seated on his prick -_ (IHHF ch 1)

Untitled song for Milena: _The cat of Kaer Morhen is deadly in her grace / she moves like silk and starlight, she dances like a dream / she is cloaked in priceless satin, she is draped in snow-white lace / you’d never know she had such claws until you see them gleam…_ (IHHF ch 4)

Untitled song for Yennefer: _Cold as ice the mage’s heart / hard as stone her soul / so she wishes you to think / conceals the truth of how she feels…_ (IHHF ch 5)

Untitled bawdy song: _Any old time of the day or the night / a Witcher will hit you just perfectly right -_ (IHHF ch 5)

Untitled song for Geralt and Eskel: _The Wolf and his shadow twined together / strength to strength and heart to heart / amber and gold and passion-dark / beautiful as the deep sky hung with stars…_ (IHHF ch 5)

Untitled song for Lambert and Milena: _The breeze upon the green grass blew / and the clouds like galleons crossed the sky / and the wolf slept on with ruffled fur / beneath the swan-maid’s wings so white…_ (AMW)

Untitled song about a Manticore Witcher killing a kikimora (HAFFOP)

Untitled song for Aubry, written as Julian: _Aubry is the nicest wolf of all the wolves I know / he never ever growls and his hands are very warm / sometimes in the evening his eyes look like they glow / and he will never ever let me come to any harm…_ (TDIT ch 2)

Returning Home: _Long have I wandered through fen and through bog / through forests as tangled as wind-knotted hair / seeking each day for the place I belong / at home with my lovers, who wait for me there…_ (TDIT ch 3)

Untitled song for Vesemir: _The old wolf grieving for his pack, for the pups who died too young / he does not howl his pain to the uncaring moon / he does not show his agony, he seems as calm as stone / but in his heart he keeps the tears that nevermore will fall -_ (TDIT ch 4)

Untitled song for little Julian: _The White Wolf and his shadow, who runs always at his side / are bold and fierce and brave beyond compare / they share a bond as strong as steel, forever it will bide / but that is not the only thing they share - / The lark who flies between them sings a pretty melody / he makes his nest within their den of stone / he spreads his wings and warbles of their many mighty deeds / and knows that he will never be alone…_ (TDIT ch 4)

Untitled bawdy song: _Wolves have teeth and wolves have tongues / the better to devour / but first they like to tease their prey / for fucking godsdamn hours -_ (TSOTM ch 1)

The Faithless King (TSOTM ch 4)

Untitled love song: _I’ve never learned to fear my wolves / their teeth, their claws, their fearsome guise / I know beneath their snarls they hide / their souls as golden as their eyes -_ (TSOTM ch 4)

Untitled lullaby: _Sleep and dream of quiet things / of autumn leaves and mountain streams / of purring cats and cooing doves / and always, always of my love._ (TSOTM ch 4)

Untitled song for Triss: _Many the ballads of battle and blade / many the songs of the bright-shining steel / but sing with me now of the sorceress sweet / whose hands are the hands of a healer._ (LOTHSOD)

The Red Wolf and the Serpent (for Gweld and Serrit): _Once there was a red wolf, among the leaves of green / wandering the world as wolves are wont to do / he came upon a serpent, lovely in her sable sheen / and said unto himself, ‘This lovely serpent I shall woo!’_ (ITL ch 1)

Untitled song for Aleksander: _The young wolf of Redania / had two paths at his feet / for honor pulled him leftward / and sworn oaths pulled him right…_ (ITL ch 5)

The Wolf Rising Cycle

The Ode to Witchers (WACA ch 7)

_In the dark of night when the monsters rise and no steel blade can slay them…_ (TTN ch 3)

_...They stand beneath the banner of the Wolf!_ (OLP ch 1)

The Siege of Ard Carraigh: (WACA ch 3)

_The White Wolf spake to the whole wolf pack, shrewd were his words and wise - ‘For we are meant to monsters slay, in fair or foul guise’ -_

_Through the halls of Ard Carraigh the White Wolf sought his prey / the king whose monstrous appetites has earned a Witcher’s ire / and there before the gates he brought the monster to his fate…_

The Wolf in Caingorn (WACA ch 4)

The Fall of Hagge (WACA ch 4)

Ghelibol Burning (WACA ch 4)

Vengeance at Vengerberg (WACA ch 6)

The Crossing of the Dyphne: _...for the Dyphne’s banks ran red that night, but the river now runs clear!_ (TTN ch 1)

Temeria Overshadowed (TSOTM ch 4)

Redania’s Shame: _The Wolf came down from his mountain hold / his golden eyes aflame / to find the stolen Manticore / and cleanse Redania’s shame…_ (ITL ch 5)

Interstitial monster-hunting songs (WACA ch 6)

**Not written by Jaskier:**

The Ballad of Maid Marian (WACA ch 2)

The Passionate Shepherd (WACA ch 3)

A Midsummer Night’s Dream (WACA ch 3)

The Saucy Tavern-Maid (WACA ch 3)

Untitled bawdy song with a good rhythm (WACA ch 7)

The Skelliger (OLP ch 4)

The Ballad of the Dread Pirate and His Bride (OBFMTS)


End file.
